


[Podfic] Over-Caffeinated

by Akaihyou, canarypods (canarywrites), eafay70, GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets), Pata (beingzen)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr: Human Disaster, Demon AU, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Fantasy AU, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/canarywrites/pseuds/canarypods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingzen/pseuds/Pata
Summary: Fun fact: if you make a pentagram with coffee beans, put a cup of coffee on each corner, put a pot of coffee in the middle, and perform a summoning ritual, even if it is purely as a joke, you will actually get a result.Bonus fun fact: apparently Hell has a sense of humor, because the resulting entity is the humanoid incarnation of the energizer bunny.Aaron wishes he was making this up.
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	[Podfic] Over-Caffeinated

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Over-Caffeinated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475863) by [consumptive_sphinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumptive_sphinx/pseuds/consumptive_sphinx). 



## MP3

In order of appearance:  
  
* Narrator - Akaihyou  
* Aaron Burr - Pata  
* Alexander Hamilton - Canarypods  
* James Madison - eafay70  
  
Edited by: GodOfLaundryBaskets  
Cover Art by: GodOfLaundryBaskets 

**Music:** "[The Coffee Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zTbJBnkRkFo)" by Frank Sinatra.  


Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/over-caffeinated/old%20-%20Over-Caffeinated.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/over-caffeinated/old%20-%20Over-Caffeinated.mp3) | 8 MB | 0:07:55


End file.
